coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9407 (19th March 2018)
Plot The next morning, David wakes up naked, groggy and alone in Josh's bed. Shona is seething that David hasn't made it home. Josh has left a note stating he's gone to the gym. David's horrified to realise that he's been raped. Michelle books Millbrook Hall for her and Robert's wedding, crossing Ali off the guest list. Eva and Toyah go to the antenatal class, putting Leanne's nose out of joint as she feels left out of their supposed plans to go to a French language class. A subdued David arrives back in a taxi. Rita and Carla advise Gemma that she has been unlawfully sacked. David can't even speak to anyone when he walks into the house and goes straight to the bathroom, infuriating Shona. Ali is not adverse to being the ringside doctor at the boxing event until he hears that Robert is involved, upon which he makes his excuses. Rita agrees with Gail that Audrey should be careful of what she's being told by Rosemary. Steve tries to persuade Ali to change his mind, while Audrey does the same with Gail. Everyone thinks David has a hangover. Chesney snubs Gemma when she tries to talk to him. Slumped on the floor of the cubicle, David showers for a long time, refusing to open the door. Cathy tells Gemma that she hurt Tyrone because he really fancied her. Leanne feels she has no knowledge or specialist skills in life. Peter suggests she joins her sisters' class. Dev insists that Gemma is reinstated. Ali tells Robert that he will oversee the boxing. Toyah and Eva try to work out how they will handle the baby's birth and transfer of motherhood. Leanne surprises them by announcing she's joining their classes. David bins all the clothes he was wearing the night before. When he comes back into the house he's stunned to see Josh chatting nonchalantly to Gail, carrying a health drink he's bought for him. He rushes back outside and vomits. Robert tells Michelle to keep an empty seat at the wedding for another guest. When Gail leaves them alone, David tells an unperturbed Josh that he knows what he did and he's twisted. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin Guest cast *Taxi Driver - Ian Curley *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms, bathroom, landing and garden *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Josh Tucker's flat - Bedroom Notes *Rita Tanner states that Ivy Brennan wouldn't have anything to do with a ouija board, i.e. contact the dead, but in Episode 3125 (24th September 1990) Ivy attended a spiritualist meeting and believed messages from the other side that she had heard at that event. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David is sickened by the events of last night; Michelle removes Ali from her wedding guest list; and Leanne follows Toyah and Eva to their 'foreign language class'. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,459,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2018 episodes